disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Lavish Hall
Lavish Hall is the fourth and final map of the third episode, A Hint of Kindness, in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and the second episode, Space Detective Etna of the remakes' Etna Mode. Story Laharl walks in on Hoggmeiser the Rich Demon counting his money. Hoggmeiser doesn't recognize Laharl, and claims he can't be expected to remember details, and likens Laharl to a fishbone stuck in his throat. Laharl tells him he's taking back everything that's his, and the fortune too. Flonne remarks to herself how evil it is to fight over money and power. After the battle, Laharl says he's taking everything; Hoggmeiser says he doesn't know how he'll live without his money. Flonne prepares to stop Laharl from killing Hoggmeiser, but Hoggmeiser's son intervenes. Flonne tells Laharl that Porkmeiser must obviously love his father. Laharl calls her a Love Freak, and Flonne says he rejects love because he fears it. Laharl recalls a conversation between himself and Krichevskoy, where his father asks if he, Laharl, loves him. Laharl denies it, claiming he hates his father, and Krichevskoy says that's an ok answer for now. In the present, Laharl decides it's not worth his time to kill Hoggmeiser; he will simply pillage and leave. Flonne recalls a conversation between herself and Lamington; she inquires if the demons are all evil, and since she's never met one, she doesn't know. Lamington says demons are capable of love, but most demons simply don't recognize that they are. In the present, Flonne decides to stick with Laharl for a bit longer, having discovered a hint of kindness in his heart. Typical Strategy Hoggmeiser is protected by a wall of Brawlers as well as two upper-class Brawlers each wielding secondary weapons. The wall is best approached by Laharl and company breaking through it by defeating the Brawlers with skills and long-ranged attacks. Once the wall is down, deal with the two upper-class Brawlers. The Axe-user is the strongest, but the Spear-user has the most range. Taking advantage of the enemy's elemental weaknesses and low RES makes fighting them easier. Hoggmeiser is best attacked using long-range attacks and skills. Swarming him will only result in characters being destroyed by his "Spinning Slash" attack, which hits all enemies surrounding him in a 4-panel cross formation strike. Etna Mode Story Etna finds Hoggmeiser counting his money. She presents her 'Fake Laharl', surprisingly fooling the greedy demon. Hoggmeiser wants to make Etna pay for stealing from him in the past. Defeating Laharl as well will be an added bonus, because afterwards, he can claim the throne for himself. After the battle, Hoggmeiser's son stands up to Etna, and she decides to make them slaves instead of killing Hoggmeiser as she originally planned. Flonne has witnessed the whole deal and realises Etna is not the hero she thought she was. A fight seems inevitable. Etna Mode Strategy Etna's battle is significantly harder, since the Brawlers are replaced by Zombies. Two Healers are also backing the wall up with buffs that can be doubled due to the Attack + 1 effect. Block the wall with characters while proceeding to break through it with spells and long-range skills. Fist-users should use "Triple Strike" to knock the Healers off of the Panels boosting them, since the Healers are much too tough to be killed normally. Once done, have long-range characters seize the panels and assist Etna's personal charge on Hoggmeiser. Again, be sure to take caution when confronting Hoggmeiser, due to his attack range. Upon revisiting the map, a Manticore will take Hoggmeiser's place, but the strategy remains the same. Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Maps